Inferno Goddess Elza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60525 |no = 672 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 27, 37, 43, 52, 59, 66, 73, 79, 86 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The second imperial princess of the Bariura Empire and Alice's older sister. Facing Alice's dead body lying cold on the battlefield, Elza blamed herself for her sister's death. However, at that moment she remembered the hidden power of the great scythe her father, the emperor, had given her. This power chips away at the heart of the user while collecting a vast amount of souls, allowing the user to revive any deceased person of their choice. It is unclear as to whether the great scythe wielding figure that appeared in the battlefield next was a god or a human, and even less clear as to which of the sisters it could have possibly been. |summon = I won't let her get hurt... I will protect her forever. Even if everyone turns against me. |fusion = You're just like father... What will you do with me once I've become stronger? |evolution = No matter my form, I am who I am. I'll wield this scythe to protect that child... | hp_base = 5108 |atk_base = 1554 |def_base = 1404 |rec_base = 1464 | hp_lord = 5901 |atk_lord = 2083 |def_lord = 1885 |rec_lord = 1964 | hp_anima = 6644 |rec_anima = 1766 |atk_breaker = 2281 |def_breaker = 1687 |atk_guardian = 1885 |def_guardian = 2083 |rec_guardian = 1865 |def_oracle = 1786 | hp_oracle = 5604 |rec_oracle = 2261 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Ares' Excelsior |lsdescription = Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Grim Cleaver |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Extermination |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Dark attack, probable Curse effect & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% chance to inflict Curse, 70% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60524 |evointo = 60526 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Elza3 }}